


Curse Breaker

by RubyMagnolia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bathing/Washing, Breast Expansion, Breast Inflation, Desire Demons (Dragon Age), F/M, Inflation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Transformation, magical mishap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/pseuds/RubyMagnolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warrior Hawke accidentally gets cursed by a Desire Demon for her breasts to expand, seemingly without end. After consulting Bethany, she turns to Anders to help, who does so happily.</p><p>
  <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/11099.html?thread=43902299#t43902299">Kinkmeme Fill</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse Breaker

The Desire Demon went down with a rather ugly screech, body quivering in rage as Hawke's sword slid through the demon's gut. Hands flailed momentarily, then threw out one last energy bolt, hitting Hawke square in the chest. They were flung away from one another, the demon's body crumbling into dust, leaving a small pile of loot behind.

Hawke landed heavily, but rolled onto her feet, sword raised. When nothing else attacked, she relaxed, and went to pick through the loot.

"Everyone okay?" she asked.

Three voices chorused back: Varric, Merrill, and Aveline. They wandered around the cave, pawing through boxes for anything of value, or in Aveline's case, trading documents and information on missing merchants.

The energy bolt had stung a bit, but it hadn't hurt terribly much. Hawke figured it was a feeble attempt to get back at the party before the demon died for good. When they finished, Hawke shrugged it off, collected her loot and lead the way out.

Her dreams that night were odd. Somewhat pleasurable, but odd. It had consisted mostly of her breasts getting rounder, a mouth suckling at them: she was swelling up. And they didn't stop swelling – they surpassed Orana's, then Merrill's in size, her dream clothing popped open when she reached Bethany's, and it kept tearing as she surpassed Isabela's. Her dream self cupped them carefully, pressing on the hardening nipples that were also growing in size, and then trying to hold them down as each breast pressed against her arms.

They were remarkably light (although it _was_ a dream Hawke told herself upon waking – dreams didn't need to make sense) and soon they had gotten so impossibly large that she toppled forward to rest on them, body being lifted into the air.

She woke before her dream breasts could fill the room she had been in. That was just pushing it a little too far.

Her hand drifted to her chest. She'd always been flat, something which she had been upset about as a teenager, especially when Bethany had started to inherit their mother's figure. Now, not so much. Hawke didn't have to wear a breast band, and her armour was relatively easy to fit. They didn't get in the way of punching things in the face.

What she felt under her nightshirt certainly wasn't flat. Touching it sent a jolt of shock through her body, inducing a shiver despite the heat that was rolling off her chest. Hawke jerked upright, other hand coming around to place over her breasts.

Which she had. She had breasts that were larger than they had been. They were only tiny, but her nipples were swollen and pert, tenting her sleeping shirt, and around them was puffed up skin. It definitely wasn't a bruise making them tender.

She squeezed them experimentally, expecting pain but gasping as pleasure rolled through her body. Playing with the stiff nubs, Hawke clenched her thighs. There was pressure in her breasts, building up for release, like what she'd expect a mother would feel as she produced milk.

Quickly, Hawke rose from her bed and found a tape measure in her sewing kit. Her bust had definitely put on a few inches in the night. She squeezed a breast, hoping to relieve the tension, but it made her legs quiver and smalls damp with anticipation.

The dream came back to Hawke, and she sat on her bed, pulling apart all of the details she could remember. If she really was getting bigger, then she had to stop it before anyone could notice her changing.

And before they grew bigger than her.

It had to have been the Desire Demon. That was the only explanation. The impulse to stay in bed and finger herself whilst playing with the tenderness of her breasts was almost overwhelming.

But this needed to be fixed. And fast.

*

"I don't know, sister," said Bethany. "I've never heard of a Desire Demon cursing people, although I assume it is possible."

She was surrounded by books, her studies being encouraged by the Circle, although Hawke could taste the fear that ran through it. She didn't like it that Bethany had been taken away, but if Bethany had gone willingly, then there was nothing she could do.

Bethany rose to lock the door to her personal chambers.

"Would you remove your shirt? I'd like to see if there are any remnants of magic I can pull out," said Bethany.

Hawke pulled her jacket off, then the shirt that protected her skin. Even though it was warm, her nipples were still pert, thicker than they had been this morning, along with more padding to her breasts. In the three hours it had taken to arrange a meeting with Bethany, they had grown again, Hawke realised.

Bethany stared hard at her sister, lost in thought, and her hand reached out to poke between Hawke's breasts.

"There's definitely some sort of spell there that isn't human. I don't think I can get it out, though," said Bethany. "The best I can do is find out what it'll do to you. Would you like me to try that?"

Hawke nodded. Her sister was a powerful mage, but even she needed time to investigate what was going on.

A thin strand of pink and purple magic stretched from Hawke's chest, glittering as it wound around Bethany's hands. She didn't say anything as her sister concentrated on reading the magic.

"Well, it's definitely demonic. Your breasts are cursed to swell up. And not stop swelling unless someone can break the spell. And you'll start producing an aphrodisiac that's purple in colour, but I wouldn't milk it out in the hopes of shrinking yourself because that will only make you swell faster," said Bethany. "I'm sorry. That's all I can discern."

"Don't be sorry," said Hawke.

Bethany let the magic slip back into Hawke. There was a heady rush that made Hawke sway a little before she came to her senses and pulled her shirt and jacket back on.

"It's more than what I knew this morning, which is a good start," Hawke continued, giving her sister a kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to find Anders."

"That's a good idea. I'll see if I can sneak some research in on Desire Demons in the meantime."

"No, you must absolutely not," said Hawke. "Not unless you want Meredith accusing you of consorting with demons."

She clasped Bethany's hands. "I don't want to lose you, Bethany. She's been doing worse things than the Rite of Tranquility. Keep yourself safe. I'll figure out my problem, I always do."

"Fine," sighed Bethany. "But if I come across anything incidentally, I'll pass it on."

She scribbled a note for Anders with everything she knew about the curse and handed it to Hawke.

"Thank you," said Hawke.

Giving Bethany a hug, Hawke unlocked the door and left.

*

Hawke's jacket was beginning to feel a little tight by the time she travelled to Anders' clinic. She'd been bumped this way and that by the crowds, the aphrodisiac Bethany had mentioned starting to leak. Fortunately it hadn't soaked through to her jacket, but Hawke had to stop more than once as the sensation of her breasts getting bigger overwhelmed her.

Anders looked up as Hawke entered the clinic, his eyes immediately dropping to her breasts.

"Hello," he said, looking back up at Hawke, clearly hoping he hadn't been noticed.

"Hello, I need help," said Hawke.

She grabbed him by the upper arm and pulled him into the room that served as his office and bedroom.

"What's wrong?" said Anders. "Are you hurt?"

He lifted a hand, healing magic swirling in his palm. It reacted to Hawke's chest as soon as it came close.

A throbbing, stretching sensation filled Hawke, the pressure in her breasts building up further, nipples leaking, and her jacket filled with cleavage, the shirt underneath coming untucked from Hawke's trousers as it was too small for her chest now.

Gasping, Hawke slapped Anders hand away. The magic was fuelling the curse. It felt amazing, but Hawke needed to stay as small as possible. She didn't want to end up like her dream.

"Stop, stop! I've been cursed by a desire demon. You're making it worse."

Anders was shocked, his mouth falling open as Hawke's chest heaved as she panted and whined, wanting to touch herself but knowing it would make things worse.

The note for Anders was in an internal pocket on her jacket. When she undid the buttons, Hawke was embarrassed to feel her breasts bounce about, somehow keeping their shape without the use of a breast band. Much like a Desire Demon's, Hawke realised. A couple of gold necklaces and chains, and her torso would be exactly the same.

The aphrodisiac was enough to make her shirt cling over her nipples.

Pulling out the note, Hawke handed it to Anders, who read it quickly, brow furrowing in concern.

"I think I can stop it," said Anders.

"You think you can or you know you can?" asked Hawke.

"An elf had a run in with a similar spell only recently. I removed the curse, but I couldn't get her back to her original size," said Anders.

At this point, Hawke didn't care. She just wanted to stop getting rounder and plumper breasts.

"What kind of curse?" asked Hawke.

"Well," and Anders had the decency to look embarrassed. "Her rear was quite noticeable in her leggings. And there was the tail as well. It seemed the desire demon wanted a host to match their own bodies, but the elf made a pincushion of it before that could happen."

Hawke's hands went to her rear in alarm, but she couldn't feel any changes there.

"I can't keep getting bigger," said Hawke. "Please Anders, try to fix it."

Anders nodded, rolling up his sleeves.

"Go lie down on my bed. I'll close the clinic."

*

Oh Maker, Hawke was infinitely infuriating. Anders bit his lip as he stood outside his office, trying to calm himself. The burst of lust and transformation had aroused Anders. He knew it was completely inappropriate – Hawke had come to him for help, not sex – but his body reacted anyway, her scent filling his nose with all manner of inviting things.

And those breasts! She had always been attractive but the swell of a desire demon's form suited her so well.

When he plucked up the resolve to enter, Hawke had taken off her shirt as well. Anders hoped she didn't notice the twitch in his pants.

"Ready?" he asked.

His magic was different this time. There was a tangle inside Hawke, and he had to coax it out.

"Yes," panted Hawke.

He pushed on her belly to hold her still, her soft voice keening loudly at the touch. Carefully, Anders started to trace around her breasts. It was slightly awkward, Hawke clenching her hands to resist from grabbing her breasts, Anders resisting the urge to lick. They didn't make eye-contact, Hawke staring at the wall.

"Tell me if it hurts or feels like it'll set off another burst of inflation."

Hawke nodded, rubbing her thighs together minutely. The first knot of the curse came undone. Hips bucking up, Hawke moaned.

Anders couldn't help it. His cock twitched again, and hardened as he realised that she was orgasming. Hawke flushed, turning to look at Anders.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Everything is sensitive."

The next part was too difficult to do standing by his bed. He broke off the first knot, the magic disappearing into the air.

"I'll have to sit on you for this," said Anders.

"Please," said Hawke.

That wasn't the curse speaking. Her voice was clear and strong.

"When this is over, I want you to fuck me," said Hawke.

"Hawke, I–" began Anders.

"No. I know you like me. I like you too," said Hawke. "And if you get me through this, I want you to fuck me. Now do what you need to do."

Anders needed no further invite. He clambered onto her lap, using his bodyweight to keep her pinned so she wouldn't disrupt his curse-breaking.

"Stay as still as you can, Hawke," he said. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," gasped Hawke, clenching the sheets as he pulled at the thread of the curse again.

The feel of her body underneath him made Anders press his hips forward a little, cock straining in his trousers. One of her hands grabbed his belt under his robes.

Anders shuddered, the sensation breaking his concentration. He needed his cock out of his pants, but he couldn't let go of the curse.

"Undo my belt. Please. I can't do this with my cock like this," he said.

A few moments later, Hawke's hand had pulled him out. He sighed in relief.

"You've got a good cock," said Hawke. "I wonder how it would look between my breasts?"

"Hawke," Anders gritted out. "Please. Not yet."

He undid another knot, and she came again, her smalls wet with the evidence.

"One knot to go," said Anders as Hawke came out of her haze. "I'll need to squeeze your breasts to do it."

"Bethany told me they'd get bigger if I squeezed them," said Hawke. "I don't want them any bigger."

"I've gotten rid of that bit," said Anders.

"I trust you, then," said Hawke.

He put his hands directly onto her, the last knot of curse-work rising to the surface. She was giving off so much heat. Her breasts were so full with aphrodisiac, and ready to be milked out.

They squirted when he pulled at her nipples. Anders had the foresight to keep his mouth closed, so when it splashed his face, he wiped it off with Hawke's abandoned shirt.

He pulled again, kneading it out of her, the last knot coming free.

The wail of relief that came from Hawke made Anders' cock spurt a load of cum onto her, adding to the sticky mess she was already covered in. She grabbed his cock, hands slippery, bringing the rest of it out.

Anders shuddered, keeling over and kissing Hawke on the lips.

"Thank you," she said when he pulled away.

"I would say it was nothing, but that would be an insult," said Anders.

He pushed his hair back. Hawke's eyes were bright, her cheeks flushed.

"Was I as good as the elf?" asked Hawke.

"What elf? Oh, that elf," Anders shook his head. "No, that was much more tame. No inappropriate erections there."

Hawke laughed, chest heaving. Anders eyes followed her breasts as they bounced up and down.

"I don't mind if you had sex with them," said Hawke.

"I didn't," said Anders. "And I didn't want to."

"Did you still want to fuck me?" asked Hawke. "I know I'm going to be annoyed by them later when I have to have my wardrobe altered, but these are fantastic tits and they're begging to be played with."

She wriggled into a sitting position. Her hands slid up her body, the liquids making her glisten in the candlelight. Now that they weren't growing, Hawke seemed delighted with them, her hands exploring everything about her full and large bosom.

Anders very much wanted to play with them again. His mouth opened, trying to form words, then closed. An idea came into his head.

"I think we should clean you off. Thoroughly," said Anders.

Hawke watched as he dragged in a much-loved bathtub that had been donated by a couple of families in the area. Usually it was used by patients and those citizens of Darktown looking for a hot bath but unable to afford their own. Anders sometimes allowed himself the luxury of using it. It was big enough for three human adults, so bathing with Hawke wouldn't be a problem.

He couldn't let her go home all messy, after all.

*

"They float," said Hawke, after she had slid into the bath.

Anders soaped up a washcloth and tucked himself behind her. She wriggled, getting onto his lap and leaned back.

When he ran the cloth over Hawke's chest, he found that yes, her breasts were indeed quite buoyant. He held her close, cleaning off her stomach and thighs, letting her lean forward to wash her feet as he scrubbed her back.

She was soft in places and muscled in others. One of his favourite parts of Hawke was her arms. They were corded with strength for wielding her sword, and ran up to her gorgeous back, and from there it was only a small distance to cup her breasts, sliding down her stomach between her legs, where he could tease her clit and make her happy and loose with an orgasm.

When she was clean, Hawke turned him around and started to wash Anders. Her hands trailed over his jaw, down his neck and to his hips, which she clutched at greedily, pulling herself to press her chest to his back.

They had to rinse themselves off with fresh water when they had finished scrubbing.

*

Hawke wore a breast-band now. Anders couldn't reverse the size of her breasts, nor the fact that they still produced that strange purple aphrodisiac, although the latter was easily solved with Anders' eager mouth and long nights of fucking each other senseless.

Now all she needed was an ass to balance herself out.


End file.
